Fleet
Fleet is a male cheetah living in Bravelands. He is the leader figure of a coalition consisting of him, Bolt, Lightning, and Rapid. Physical Appearance Fleet is lean and mildly muscular, the usual build of a cheetah. His exact eye color is unknown, but amber is a possibility. As with all cheetahs, he possesses a long tail and semi-retractable claws. His coat is a pale yellow to match with the savanna grasses, marked with black spots. He also has black bands at the tip of his tail and two running down from the front corner of his eyes down to his muzzle. He has small, circular ears and paler yellow underbelly and muzzle fur. Fleet has the usual long legs and spine of a cheetah. Personality and Traits Fleet appears to be rather uncaring about the problems of the lions, but is a fair negotiator who keeps his word, and would have held up the deal with Fearless if one of the Titanpride lions hadn't intercepted, leading to his distrust of and anger at Fearless. He also seems to be easily angered by the lions and crafty due to his hiding of Ruthless and his bargaining skills. Fleet's seems to be the leader of his coalition, as he set up the meeting and commands Bolt, Lightning, and Rapid. He's also extremely fast and agile, as is per the usual for cheetahs. Biography Broken Pride Fleet and his coalition first appear while Fearless is hunting a herd of zebras. While they bolt towards their prey, Fearless stares in awe at their speed and clever teamwork. As the cheetahs begin to tire and slow down, Fearless, along with the help of an older lion named Loyal, take advantage of the worn out zebras and take it down. Before the lions can enjoy their meal, Fleet and the rest of his coalition approach. They complain about Titanpride following them and stealing their kills. Fleet attempts to take the zebra but is stopped by Loyal. He and the other cheetahs trot away, chittering angry insults. In revenge for Titanpride hunting and stealing their prey and encroaching on their 'territory', even though the cheetahs appear to be fairly flexible about where they live, he and his coalition capture Titan's son, Ruthless. As they race away from the pride, with Ruthless still in their possession, one cheetah mocks Titan and demands that he stays away from their prey if he wants his cub to live. When Fearless and Sky approach him, Fleet accepts their deal for a meeting at the Lightning Tree where they will return Ruthless, as long as the ravine proved favorable for hunting gazelles. However, one of the Titanpride lions, Cunning, intercepts the meeting to take Ruthless and gain Titan's approval. This leads Fleet to believe, rather rationally, that Fearless had planted a trap and was not to be trusted. He and the other cheetahs kill Cunning, calling the deal off and refusing to meet again. However, Fearless, Mud, and Thorn set up a plan to retrieve the young lion. Fearless and Loyal distracts Fleet and his coalition while the baboons retrieved Ruthless from the strangler fig. In a last desperate attempt, Fleet launches himself at the lion cub, only to be driven back by Fearless. He admits defeat, and limps away with the rest of his coalition. Fleet Fleet Fleet Fleet Fleet Fleet Category:Leaders Fleet Category:Fleet's Coalition